in love with you
by YukiSohma333
Summary: kyo and thoru fall in love, but now there is another person trying at kyo, butwho?please r
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want?" Kyo said as he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Tohru opened the door. "Oh? Tohru-san come in. What's up?"

"I just came to let you know that dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes if you want to come down and eat."she said.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well it's just that I know with the weather ,it being raining, that you sometimes don't feel very well and I just didn't know if you would want to eat," she said starting to get up and walk towards the door. Kyo grabbed her wrist and she turned. He stood up from his bed and was in front of her.

"You worry too much," he said and brought his head down to kiss her. _KYO-KUN? WHY IS KYO -KUN KISSING ME? NOT THAT IM COMPLAINING OR ANYTHING. ITS JUST WEIRD I GUESS WAIT HE IS HUGGING ME ALSO WHY IS HE NOT A CAT RIGHT NOW_? He pulled away and looked at her. "What's wrong Tohru-san? Was that to forward. Im sorry I guess I should have said that I liked you first?" He looked down at the floor and started to walk over to the door. He opened it and said,"You don't have to stay anymore you can leave.

"Kyo-kun? I just have one questin. Why did you not transformed when you hugged me?" She said confused

"Well thats because..." wait you did say anything about..." he started but could not finish. His lips were covered by Tohru's. she didn't want to speak anymore. She just wanted him. Kyo now knew the way she felt about him, so he didn't say anything. He put his arms around her waist. Tohru put her arms around his neck, one of her hands going in his hair, and deepened the kiss. Their lips parted and they were lost. Lost in passion, lost in love, lost in each other.

kyo's door was open and in the door way they were standing, kissing. Yuki was coming out of the bathroom with a newspaper in his hands, reading. He was walking down the hall. He look up, to make sure that he wasn't going to run into a wall or anything, and saw them. He dropped the paper onto the tiled floor making a noise. Kyo and Tohru looked at him and then shot away from each other.

"What's going on here? And why aren't you a cat right now you should be?" was all he could say. He was stunned at this. KYO AND TOHRU? TOGETHER? I WONT BELIEVE IT I LOVE TOHRU AND I WONT LET KYO STEEL HER FROM ME. He said and walked past them into his own room.

"What was all of that about? I didn't think that she LOVED him like that. Yeah sure as a good friend but not THAT good," he said to himself. NO! WHY?

He went to his bed and layed down, and thought. He eventually fell asleep. During his sleep he he had a dream.

YUKI'S DREAM

_He walked down a long dark hall way. At the end of the hallway there was a person. But who was it? It was KYO! Kyo looked at Yuki and turn around. He started to walk away._

"_Kyo! Wait please!" he said but Kyo didn't stop. He kept walking away. Now there was another person. _

"_Tohru? No not you too?"he said, but she too just turned and walked away with Kyo. They held each other and walked. Yuki fell to his nee's, and cried. Cried for the loses. The loses of loves, his loves, his love for Tohru and his love forKyo._

"_Get up! Now,"said a voice. But who's voice was it?_

"_Akito? Is that you?"Yuki replyed to the voice._

"_Well duh. Who else would it be? The only two people in the hole world that you could have ever cared about have chosen each other. Now what will you do?" Akito said and waited for an answer._

"_Well I can think of something," Yuki said a went to kiss Akito._

End Dream

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuki screamed. He shot up from his sleeping position and now he was sitting on his bed. Sweat dripping down from his face and on to his chest. Kyo, Tohru amd Shigure all came rushing in to his room. It was three in the morning.

"NO! NO! NO! Don't let it happen like that I hate him but I love you NOT HIM!" He screamed as everyone watched him.

"Kyo-kun what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Tohru asked sounding worried.

"Oh! I didn't know you were standing there," he said.

"Well of course he did, couldn't you tell? He was screaming like a banchee" said Shigure, walking back to his room yawning.

"Well im sorry you had a bad dream. Do you want to tell me about it?" she said sitting down next to him.

He remembered the dream and what had happened to make him have this dream. "No I don't think that I do sorry. I would just like to go back to sleepnow. You two should probably do the same," he said. Pointing to Kyo and Tohru.

"Oh...uh...all right come on Kyo I guess were going back to bed,"she said and they were walking out of the door. _Damn! Why did I have a dream that I was going to kiss ...kiss...Akito? I hate him so much. It doesn't make sense. Damn it!_

Tohru walked down the hall way and to her room. She walked in and turned around to close the door, but it was stopped. "Kyo w-w-what are you doing he-?" She started but cicn't finish. Kyo placed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Kyo licked her bottom lip for her to part her lips and let their tounges dance. She did. Now they were standing there kissing. Kyo closed the door behind them and they were moving back toward the bed. Tohru started to try and take off Kyo's shirt. She put her arms around his middle and pulled it over his head. Kyo was working the buttons on her shirt. He got the bottons undone and pulled it off of her shoulders. He left a trail of kisses down her jaw and on her collar bone.

He was working on getting her bra off, still leaveing kiss on her body. She was working on the button on his pants. She undid it and pulled them down as he pulled her bra off.

"You know? You never did tell me why you didn't change into a cat


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic.

I really like that I got the reviews. I have another fic, but no one has commented on it. If you read InuYsha fics check it out it is "InuYasha? Of Naraku?" well to those of you the did review I thank you well here's chapter two sorry for the wait I've had a lot of school and my internet was down for along long time. Any way the whole thing with the lose of loves, I was trying to get across the fact of Yuki loving Kyo but Kyo not loving Yuki and Yuki not wanting to except it.(for those of you that were confused) I have decided that it will be over the course of 3 weeks and every chapter a new day, starting with the next chapter. well R&R byeZ.

Kyo froze from the look he was getting from Shigure when he walked out of Tohru's room. "Well, well, well what were we doing in miss Tohru's room?" he said with a lecherous smile on his face.

"Oh grow up Shigure," said Kyo and walked right past him, "nothing happened."

"Then were are your pants?" he said starting to laugh.

"Oh, shit!" he yelled_ I can believe that I forgot my pants. Now what will I have to face him. All he will do is start to make comments to my and Tohru. How could I have done this? Oh well._ "Well Shigure if you must know I left my pants in my room when I went to go and talk to her," he lied. Shigure didn't believe him.

"Sure Kyo sure," he laughed and went back to his room. Kyo went back to Tohru's room. He knocked on the door and went in.

"Um? Tohru?"he said

"Yes? Kyo? What is it?" she said turning over in her bed to look at him.

"Well I forgot my pants and Shigure was out in the hall and well can I just get my pants?" he said.

"Well of corse." she said. She knew were they were and knew what she was doing. He had to reach over her to get to his them. He walked over to her bed and started to reach over her to his pants. He had almost reached them when he felt a hand on his shoulder and then he lost the feeling of the ground. He was pulled down on top of Tohru. She was now kissing him. He kissed her back while slightly reaching for his pants. She pulled away from him. She pushed his arm away and grabbed them. She threw them over her head and pulled Kyo back down on her . She kissed him for a while. Kyo pulled away.

"Tohru I need to get going or Shigure will defiantly make a joke out of everything, and to everyone, you know he will," he said getting up and gabbing his pants. He put them on.

"I know but I don't want you to got. Ii want you to stay here for the night. Not to do 'it' but to be here beside me, to love me and to hide me," she said.

"Wait to hide you from what?" he asked.

"Who do you think?" she replied to his question.

"Well I didn't know that's why I asked Tohru,"he said, now sounding worried.

"Akito," she said.

"What?"

"Akito. . . Shigure . . . he. . . he said that Akito wanted to talk to me so I went to the main house and went to talk to him. Well let's just say that he did more the talk," she said lifting the sleeve to her shirt to show a huge bruise "He said that if he gets the word of you and I together he. . .he. . .he said that he would kill me Kyo. I don't want that to happen," she said and kissed him. They kissed for about 30 seconds and then Kyo pushed her away.

"I'll be right back," he said and ran out the door. "Shigure!"

"Kyo shut up it's 3 in the morning. Now what's wrong?" he said sleepily.

"Please I know how much your going to enjoy teasing me about being in Tohru's room. . . not doing anything. . . but you can't say anything promise me. If you do then she'll die please you can't," he pleaded.

". . ."Shigure didn't know what to make of this. He went to the table and sat down. "So why will she die if I don't keep my mouth shut about this? I mean with this I could keep you in check for a very long time." He said getting a lecherous look on his face, "so who would kill her?"

". . . _Akito _. . ." he said softly. Shigure looked very confused about this.

"What?" he said.

"Akito. . . he will kill her."

"But I thought that he liked her?"

"I guess not as much as we all thought. . . you see Tohru told me 'that you said that Akito wanted to talk to her so I went to the main house and went to talk to him.' Well let's just say that he did more the talk, Shigure I think you should have Hatori come and look at the bruises that he left on her," he said and pointed to the phone. "Now!"

"Well how about in the morning. . . or, well in the later morning," he corrected himself as he looked at the clock on the wall. It was now 4 in the morning.

"Well ok but as soon as you know that Hatori is awake you call him and tell him to get his ass over here." With that said Kyo went storming back up the stairs. . .

_I remember that Kyo was so afraid. He thought that there might be something wrong with me. But there wasn't. From that night we were almost inseparable. He wanted to be with me, and I wanted to be with him. It was like there was an invisible magnate the was attracting us to each other. I miss him so. . ._

"Tohru are you alright?" he kept asking as Hatori kept inspecting her injuries she had receive from Akito.

"Yes Kyo-kun im fine. You can stop worrying so much," she said and grabbed his hand in assurance,"I'll be fine."

"Well ok," he said, Hatori and Shigure both gave them looks of confusment.

"What are you looking at?"Kyo screamed at them. They didn't move, they didn't speak, the just stood there. "Well?"

"Oh. . .nothing, nothing" said Shigure remembering what Kyo had said about Tohru and didn't want Hatori to know. After all he lived at the main house.

By then it was about 9 in the morning and every one was awake even Yuki. Although that he would not look at Kyo or Tohru. He was not ready to look at anyone as a matter of fact. Not Shigure or anyone. He was still kind of embarrassed from his night.

After Hatori was finished inspecting Tohru she got up and started to make breakfast for everyone. She made eggs, leeks, and ramen. "Why must you insist on making me eat leeks you know it wont happen?" said Kyo.

"Oh I think it will," she said back and gave him and smile that only he could see.

'Well ok' was the kind of look she receive back from him. She plopped a big helping of steamed leeks onto his plate. He looked around and there was no one else eating them.

"HEY! Why am I the only one eating these damn leeks?" he yelled. Tohru just gave him a smile.

"Because Kyo-Kun the are good for you and you are the only one who didn't ever eat them so im making you know," she said, smiling.

Well there's chapter two hope you liked it. I should probably add a little more of what Tohru is saying in the _italicized_ words. What do you guys think? Well just let me know :) byeZ please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic.

Wow here's chapter three, at least I was doing something will my internet was down. Now I can update a lot of chapters at once instead of waiting well here you go # 3. Please R&R.

_I still remember the way he didn't eat the leeks. Oh well, I guess that doesn't matter now. Im sorry for the way I might have acted toward him. I wish I could take it all back and still have him here. But you cannot change the past. . . _

_Thursday June 3, 2001_

"Damn! Can you make him do anything?" asked Shigure, he seemed very curious.

"Well no I don't think _anything_" Tohru said with an evil smile.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean? You can't make me do anythin, look im not eating the leeks." he said and folded his arms across his chest. Tohru went over to him and knelt down.

"I think I can," she said and Kyo got a shiver down his spine. Trying to look angery at what she said he stormed out of the room. It worked.

"What did you say to him?"asked Hatori.

"Oh nothing," she said and went in to the other room. She found Kyo in his room, sitting on his bed.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, she went to sit next to him but he got up.

"Well im sorry I couldn't help myself, you looked so cute getting all angery at them I couldn't help it," she said. She got up and walked over to Kyo. "In a few more weeks I'll make it up to you. I promise." With that said she quickly kissed him and left his room. He stood in a daze and thought, _Damn it! How does she affect me so? I don't understand, it's like she is a poison running through me. Like she can control me. It's weird, but I like it. I like the feeling of being around her. Just to be there, not even in a sexual way. Just to have her in the same room. But sexual is always good right?_

The few weeks passed really slow. Kyo was not able to keep himself contained. He would often have to leave the room when Tohru was presant. One day when Shigure and Yuki had left for the family hot springs Kyo had said that he was not going to go and Tohru was supposd to visit her grandfather.

"Well you guys have fun," Shigure said and walked out of the door with Yuki. Kyo turned to Thoru.

"You know I'm not really going to my grandfathers to visit. I hate going there. All thats there is a bunch of anoying little children," she said and looked over to Kyo. "Why didn't you go with them to the hot spring?" She asked.

"Because I thought that I would spend a nice weekend at home without those damn fools. Why did you say you were going to your grandfathers if your not?" He asked and walked over to her. They walked over to the couch and sat down. She took his hand in hers and Kyo smiled.

"Because I . . . well I don't really know. I guess I didn't want to go to the hot springs, because I knewthat they would have invited me. They always do and well I didn't want to go," she said and looked over at Kyo. He moved closer to her and was sitting down right next to her. He looked at her and she looked at him. They looked at each other for about 5 mintues. They looked at the lust in each others eyes and went at it. They kissed endlessly for who nows how long, only stopping to breath. Kyo put his hand on her back and the other on the side on the couch, still kissing her. He lowered her down on the couch. Laying on the couch he never stopped kissing her.

He started to unbutton her button down white shirt. He completely unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off of her right shoulder and layed kisses down and around her collar bone and neck. She let out a gasp and Kyo went crazy.

"I love you Tohru. I really do," said Kyo and he looked at her, his eyes ful with love and lust.

"Me too Kyo . . . I love you too," she said looking in his eyes. She pushed her head up and kissed him. They were losted in a passionate kiss. For what seemed to be an etenaty was in reality only 2 minutes. Then Kyo pulled away from her. He got up and picked up her shirt. Then he picked up her and carried her up to his room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing his jaw line. His breath increased and he looked down at her.

"You might want to stop that or I will take you right here in the hall and I'm not joking,"he said and she stopped. They reached Kyo's room and he imeadiatly went for the bed. It was a big bed perfect for 'them'. He layed her down and went on top of her. "Before I do anything you have to tell me that you want me to be your first. I want to here the words." She nodded her head. "No Tohru you need to say it."

"I want you to be my first Kyo," she breathed out, hardly able to speak.

"That's my girl always able to talk," he said and he continued to caress her body. He left a trail of kisses down her body. Down from her lips to her jaw, from her jaw to her collar bone and to her breasts. First he played with them, his fingers playing with her already erect nipples. He left kisses on them and then placed his whole mouth on them. Tohru gasped loudly, she could feel Kyo smile against her. He continued, as he sucked one breast he played with the other, so it wouldn't feel neglected. Then he switched and she gasped again. After a while of this he started to move, leaving kisses down her stomach making her back arch with a moan. Kyo stopped and went back up to were Tohru's face was. He looked her in the eye and then kissed her. She nearly fainted when she had her breath taken away. It was the mst passionate kiss she had ever had from him and only him for the fact. But she greatfully returned the kiss. The explore each other. There mouths and bodies.

Kyo was making his way down to her center. He stopped there and played with her a little making her gasp and moan. He moved his hand to her entrance and inserted one of his fingers. She winced a little in pain. When the pain subsided he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. Then he put another finger into her, but this time she didn't wince but she moaned. He has still kissing her passionately. He stopped and she looked up at him with a sad look in her eyes. That look was gone quickly for he was just repositioning him self. He looked at her and then kissed her.

Tohru was in a state of shock. She thought 'how can this feel so good? I mean I never thought that anything could be better then having a loving family and being able to live with the Sohmas. I guess I was wrong' she stopped thinking and gave out a moan. Kyo could not contain him self anymore.

He pushed her legs apart with his knees and positioned himself atop of her. He looked down and positioned his manhood and slowly into her center. Slowly at first in and out in, in out. . . once she was comefortable with that he sped his pace. She gave him a nod and he went faster and harder. She winced in pain. Kyo stopped and looked at her. She just gave a look telling him that she was fine and to continue. A few minutes later both Kyo and Tohru were moaning.

Kyo thrusted himself into her over and over again. She was moaning like crazy. Kyo was again sucking and playing with her breasts. They both reached their climaxes. Kyo calapsed to her side and was breathing heavely. She to was breathing hard.

They lay in Kyo's bed for a while. He went to kiss Tohru on her for head and noticed that she was asleep. He got up, got dressed and went to the bathroom. He walked down the hall way and noticed a light on in the kitchen. _Oh shit! Is that them? It can't be. They aren't supposed t be home for three days they can't come home now._ He walked down the stairs and peaked his head around the door way. It was Shigure!

Trying to sound like he just woke up he asked, "What the hell are you doing here?" Shigure jumped, not expecting to here any one.

"Wow I wasn't expecting to see you this late," he said.

"Exactly, it late what are you doing here? And how long hve you been here?" he said hoping that Shigure hadn't heard him and Tohru.

"Well Yuki got sick and Hatori was out of town and so I came to get him some of the medicine that Tohru uses. By the way did she get to her grandfathers all right?" he said and Kyo frooze.

"What? Oh. . . yeah she got there fine,"he lied. "How long have you been here?" he asked hoping that it was not long.

"Only for a few minutes. Maybe five, but don't worry I wont belong. Damn I wish she was here I don't know what any of these mean." He said looking trought a coubord in the kitchen. Kyo was relieved.

Tohru awoke and got up. She put on a bathrobe and went down stairs to look for kyo. Still a little tiered. She was rubbing her eyes as she became visible in the kitchen. _Oh crap! What is he doing here? He isn't supposed to be here for at least two more days. _ She thought and stopped, not moving.

"What are you doing here I thought you were at your grandfathers house?" asked Shigure.

"Oh, well . . . um . . . well I went there and my grandfather was gone because the door was locked. I have a key so I went inside. There was a note on the other side and it said that they all went camping over the weekend and that if I wanted to join them I could and they left directions. But I have enough time in a tent so I came back up. And I was just getting a glass of water and . . . uh, well here we are." She quickly thought of a lye. Luckily for her he bought it.kyo looked suprised at her.

"Oh. Ok. But wait, Kyo?" said Shigure.

"Yes?"

"I thought you said that she got there fine? Why is she here?"

"Well I didn't know she was here and she just told you why she was here, baka," said Kyo and he went up to his room. Tohru had just turned around to go herself when Shigure stopped her.

"Um, Tohru?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"Why are you wareing Kyo's bathrobe?"

Well I hope you liked chapter three please review.


End file.
